


wake me up

by lawnclippings



Series: Leobuki 💕 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, grbrhgrbrnrbbrbrnrv just appreciate them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawnclippings/pseuds/lawnclippings
Summary: The best way to wake up on your birthday is with a bucket of water to the face.———[HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEON I hope ibuki kisses u a lot]
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Mioda Ibuki
Series: Leobuki 💕 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830697
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY JANUARY THIRD LEON AND IBUKI and to everyone else, , good day ig
> 
> But for real hope u like this I rushed it out for his bday cus how could I not write SOEMTHKNG nakdmmqmdmwnd just uhhhh read it ig

“Happy birthday baseball boy!!”

The day of January 3rd started off with a bang. And a bucket of water to the face. 

“WH-!” Leon Kuwata, master athlete, calm and collected, rocketed out of bed and subsequently slipped on the puddle that had collected on the floor. The sound his face made as it connected to the ground could be described with a “crack”, or maybe a “BANG”.

“Oops!” Ibuki Mioda, the second person in the room, smiled and threw her now empty bucket of water behind her. She stretched out a hand and helped Leon get to his feet. “Sorry, Ibuki thought you wouldn’t do that!”

“I didn’t think  you’d  do that...” Leon said, rubbing the spot on his head where he’d connected with the floor. 

Ibuki seemed to feel bad for him for about five seconds, after which she pulled out a roll of paper towels (where did she even hide them-) and handed Leon a strip. “Wanna dry your floor with me? Cus you don’t wanna have a wet floor today.”

“Why not?” Leon asked. He knelt down and started to dry the puddle. 

“‘Cause it’s your birthday and you don’t want people to think you wet the bed!”

“Wh- no!! I didn’t-“

  
”Ya you didn’t, but you don’t want guys to think you did, right?”

”...yeah?”

”So mop it up birthday boy!”

Leon frowned. “I’m already doin that. You’re just kinda standing there.”

“Oops, yeah!” She knelt down next to him. “Sorry about the water. I just wanted you to have a super special birthday wake up!!”

”Wouldn't really call that special.” Leon said. “And the puddles already gone, you don’t need to help anymore.”

He stood up, and Ibuki did the same. “Thanks for remembering, anyway.”

”Why would your girlfriend forget your special day? I went and filled up a whole pie tin with syrup last time, and the time before that-“

”Yeah yeah I know,” Leon said, smiling, “how could I forget those? You’re always trying to think up new ways to wake me up on my birthday. Why?”

”’Cause you’re cute when you’re surprised!”

Leon blushed at that. (Maybe too much at one word, but it wasn’t like he could control it, okay?)

”See? You’re super duper cute! Cutie!” Ibuki ruffled his hair, which hadn’t been spiked yet. It fell down to his ears.   
  


“You’re super cute too, you know.” Leon said back, grasping her hand.   
  


“I know!” Ibuki grinned wider. She leaned in to his face.   
  
  


“That means we’re the cutest combined! We’re totally gonna beat any other couple of there was a competition.”

Leon couldn’t come up with anything witty to say. So...

”Yeah. We totally would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading and have a happy leon day leobuki nation 💕


End file.
